crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crunch Bandicoot/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crunch Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex.png|Crunch Bandicoot's promotional design in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crunch Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png|Crunch in The Wrath of Cortex Wrath of Cortex Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch in The Wrath of Cortex Crunch Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png|Crunch in The Wrath of Cortex WrathofcortexNA.jpg|Crunch (seen as a shadow) in the game box art for The Wrath of Cortex Crashwoclean.jpg|Crunch racing Crash in Ghost Town TWOCCrunchHeadModel.png|Crunch's head hologram crunch weather crash the wrath of cortex model by crasharki-d9zz57f.png|Crunch's boss form after using Lo-Lo's power Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Crunch Bandicoot Fire.png|Crunch's boss form after using Py-Ro's power Crunch Bandicoot Woc Model.png Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced evilcrunch3.png|N. Tranced Crunch's artwork Crash Nitro Kart Crunch CNK.png|Crunch in CNK CNK Crunch.png|Crunch in CNK Crunch Bandicoot Nitro Kart.png|Crunch in CNK Crunch Bandicoot CNK.png|Crunch in CNK Crunch Crash Nitro Kart.png|Crunch in CNK Crunch bandicoot by heydavid17-d6ibren.png|Crunch in his kart in CNK Crunchcnk.jpg|Crunch in his kart in CNK Crash Tag Team Racing Crunch Bandicoot Crash Tag Team Racing.png|Crunch in Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Tag Team Racing Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch in CTTR Crunch Bandicoot Tag Team Racing.png|Crunch in CTTR CTTR Crunch.png|Crunch in CTTR Crash Tag Team Racing Mr. Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch in his "Mr. C" attire in CTTR MrCrunch.png|Crunch in his "Mr. C" attire in CTTR Crash of the Titans Crash of the Titans Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch in Crash of the Titans Crunch Bandicoot Crash of the Titans.png|Crunch in Crash of the Titans Crunch Bandicoot Titans.png|Crunch in Crash of the Titans Titans Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch in Crash of the Titans Crash of the Titans Crunch Betacoot.png|Crunch's Betacoot model in Crash of the Titans Mind over Mutant CrunchMOM.png|Crunch as seen in Mind Over Mutant EvilCrunchMOM.png|Brainwashed Crunch as seen in Mind Over Mutant Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled B669230A-79CE-4DF3-8B60-F7C5F135A7DF.jpeg|Crunch as seen in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled robot-crunch.png|Robot Crunch Nitro-FueledCrunch.png Oxide-ed.png Aa.jpg Spyro Circuit 2.jpg In-Game Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex CrunchDebut.png|Crunch making his debut CrunchVortexHead.png|Crunch's head in the vortex Draindamagestrike.jpg|Crunch battling Crash Bandicoot in his WaWa water form TWOC 35.png|Crunch's Rock/Fire body, courtesy of Py-Ro Crunch good.jpg|Crunch, Crash, and Coco Bandicoot, and Pura in the ending of The Wrath of Cortex Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crunchntranced.png|Evil Crunch in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crunch Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced.png|Evil Crunch defeated Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Crunch Bandicoot Pause Menu Icon.png|Crunch's pause menu icon in N-Tranced Crash Bandicoot 2 N-Tranced Crunch Bandicoot Icon.png|Evil Crunch's icon in N-Tranced 1576956976730.png|Crunch's icon in N-Tranced 20191221 170258.jpg Crash Nitro Kart Crunchnitrolift.jpg|Crunch lifting weights in Crash Nitro Kart TeamCrash9.jpg|Crunch, Coco and Crash in CNK CrunchAngry.png|Crunch angry Cool coots.png|Crunch, Crash and Coco put on sunglasses to avoid Norm's bright light bandicoot teamwork.png|Crunch talking to Big Norm like they used to.png|"They just don't make 'em like they used to" TeamBandicootRelaxing.png|Crunch and his family relaxing on the beach Hub5.png|Crunch, Cortex, Coco, Tiny and Zam battling inside Velo's Vault CrunchNitroKart.png|Crunch as seen in Crash Nitro Kart Crunch Beta.png|Crunch's beta icon in CNK Crunch.png|Crunch's icon in CNK crunch cnk victory.png|Crunch wins cnk defeat crunch.png|Crunch loses Crash Purple: Ripto's Rampage crunchTCG.png|Crunch's trading game card from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch sprite from Crash Purple 1576962266066.png|Crunch's icon in multyplayer Crash Twinsanity Crunch Bandicoot Twinsanity.png|Crunch in Crash Twinsanity Crunch Bandicoot Crash Twinsanity.png|Crunch in Twinsanity Crash Tag Team Racing CrunchIcon-CTTR.png|Crunch's icon from CTTR TTR23 640.jpg|Crunch, Crash, Coco and Pasadena's reactions to Willie's destruction Crash Boom Bang! Crash Boom Bang! Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch in Crash Boom Bang!" CBBCrunch.png|Crunch in ''Crash Boom Bang!" 1577157113196.png|Crunch icon 1577157136254.png|Mini Crunch icon Crash of the Titans CrunchTitans.png|Crunch as seen in ''Crash of the Titans GBAtitanscrunch.png|Crunch in the GBA version of Crash of the Titans 1576622694611.png|Crunch icon in GBA version of Crash of the Titans 1576681984040.png|"Big Crunch" robot created by N.gin in mobile version of "Crash of the Titans" Mind over Mutant CrunchPuppet.png|Crunch as a puppet in Mind Over Mutant CrunchDefeated.png|Crunch after being defeated Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 CBNK2 Crunch icon.png|Crunch's icon CrunchNitroKart2.png|Crunch as seen in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Crunch Bandicoot Icon.png|Crunch icon nf victory crunch.png|Crunch wins nf defeat crunch.png|Crunch loses crunch husky.png|Crunch's Husky skin crunch rottweiler.png|Crunch's Rottweiler skin crunch dalmatian.png|Crunch's Dalmatian skin Crunch robot.png|Crunch's Robot skin crunch dirt bike.png|Crunch's Dirt Bike skin crunch racer.png|Crunch's Racer skin crunch hypno.png|Crunch's Evil skin 1576623606424.png|Crunch portrait CTRNF-Husky Crunch Icon.png|Crunch's Husky icon CTRNF-Rottweiler Crunch Icon.png|Crunch's Rottweiler icon CTRNF-Dalmatian Crunch Icon.png|Crunch's Dalmatian icon CTRNF-Robot Crunch Icon.png|Crunch's Robot icon CTRNF-Dirtbike Crunch Icon.png|Crunch's Dirt Bike icon CTRNF-Racer Crunch Icon.png|Crunch's Racer icon CTRNF-Evil crunch.png|Crunch's Evil icon Other Promotional Images Crash pachinko.png Videos Crash Nitro Kart - Crunch quotes and taunts CTTR Character Voices Crunch Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled